A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a backlight module including a light emitting diode (LED) backlight driving circuit. The LED backlight driving circuit includes a power module, a constant current driving module, and an LED light bar coupled to the power module. In a typical three-dimensional (3D) display control of the LED backlight driving circuit, feedback information is according to an output voltage of the LED, which may result in a current overshoot, thereby causing an abnormal output current and an output voltage with an overhigh ripple.